


Graphics for Like Real People Do

by lotrspnfangirl_graphics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics
Summary: Graphics for 2020 DCBB Like Real People Do by psyleedee
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: DCBB 2020





	1. Chapter 0-4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Real People Do.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298456) by [psyleedee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee). 



> Holy moly! Another DCBB in the works! I was super excited to get psyleedee's fic, the idea immediately sucked me in. As we are all effected by this pandemic, the idea of neighbors building a relationship through their shared wall was even more enticing to me (though, lets face it, I would love to fall in love with a Dean or Cas through my wall no matter what's happening in the rest of the world!). Also, when one of the boys is a nurse, that's totally my jam. This fic had the cuteness I craved and enough angst to get me in my feels. She deserves all the kudos for completing her first bang! Head on over and give her the love she deserves ♥

_Castiel falters, mouth hung open as he steps closer to the wall, hands lowering, as he leans into where he supposes the knock sounded from. "Hello?" "The kid's right." A voice, deep and husky, laced with a strong, southern drawl, chimes from behind the wall, accompanied with a sigh of controlled exasperation._

_"There was this picture frame in our house, y'know," he swallows, "-on the shelf above the fireplace. Me, Sam, mom and dad. My mom was beautiful. Blonde hair that framed her face so perfectly. Beautiful eyes, wide, big smile when she laughed. You know, it was one of those rare pictures where my dad was smiling wide and open. I remember it, very clearly, the moment we took it. Dad just came home for the first time in three years. He was in his uniform. He got me this little wooden toy he found at a local shop in Iraq. And I was about eight, and I was thinking, I don't think I'll ever be this happy again. Sam was four. My mother asked some stranger at the airport to click it for us."_

_Before Castiel knows it, his fingers are drumming against the wooden arm of the chair, and his head nods on its own volition._


	2. Chapters 5-8

_Castiel breathes in a quick breath, before flipping through the book onto a marked page. He doesn’t recall marking it, but the handwriting at the top of the page is evidently his, and strangely, reads the words - *‘You’ll come back to this one day, and everything will make sense.’*_

_As Castiel enters the compound of his apartment building, he finds sitting idle on a bench nearby, Mr. Kreschner, the very man Dean had mentioned this morning. Both Castiel and Dean were tenants in flats that originally belonged to Mr. Kreschner_


	3. Chapter 9-11

_Because then, in that one single moment, Dean is saying *screw it* to everything that has ever stopped him from having something as beautiful as Castiel, everything that had ever prompted him to keep his affection to himself, everything that has held him back from reaching to this point, and he's striding over to Castiel, his instincts guiding him, as he slips his hand over Castiel's neck and presses his lips to Castiel's parted, dry ones._

_With a brief smile, Castiel nods, and slips into the jacket. It's a little loose on his shoulders, but apart from that, it fits quite well, and it smells wonderful, just like Dean. Dean on the other hand, quirks his lip and lays a short clap on Castiel's shoulders before grabbing his duffle bags_


End file.
